What about us
by chantelle2003
Summary: Sam Nicholls the newbie. The one everyone ignores until her first day when they find out she's related to Iain Dean. They all fall in love with her but no one else loves her more than Tom Kent will they make it through there true love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story dedicated to my best friend who has lived through some of these experienced and is called Samantha. i hope you enjoy. R&R.**

I hadnt been back in Holby for over 7 years. I walked down the street to the address my brother had givin me of our father and his children. I walked up to his door step. I lifted my hand to ring the door bell but I didn't dare press it. I had to I hadn't seen him since I was 12 what other choice do I have. I forced my self to press it and a few seconds later a woman in her late thirties maybe early fourties answered.

" Can I help you?" she asked

" um is Fletch in?" I asked

" yeah why?"

" I need to speak to him."

" what fo." But she was stopped by none other than Fletch him self.

" Samantha is that you?" he asked. I couldn't move for a moment so I just smiled.

" who's this?" the woman who I assumed was his wife.

" My daughter."

" weve been married nine years and you've never thought too tell me you have a daughter."

Just then a little girl came ddown the stairs in her onesie holding a bear with her thumb in her mouth.

" mummy whos that." She said quietly.

" that's your sister." Said Dad. Just then the little girl who I regognized as Liana.

" Nat can we talk when the kids are out please."

" ill take them if you like." I offered.

" are you sure." I nodded. Id finally get time to spend time with my siblings.

Natalie called them down and told them to get changed. Liana came down in a 2 in 1 suummer dress and the boy Jake came down in a full football kit.

" your just going out with your half sister Samantha or Sam for a while."

They both nodded. The little boy was only four and had a little bear which he wouldn't go without. I asked him if he wanted to get a bag to put him in along with some other things if he liked. So he ran upstairs and got some things and we set off. We went ot a nearby park where we got an ice cream and had a meal and played for a while. Just then it began to get dark so I took them back. Natalie and Fletch were finished and there teenaged daughter Adriana was home.

" mummy can we go with Sam again one day please." Tthey bptth pleaded

" well see." Said Natalie giving me the evils. I said goodbye and went off to the pub. At the pub I met my friend Bella where we had a bit of fun until she had to go. Just when she was leaving a fit guy walked through the door we were stood locked in gaze for a moment until he came and sat next to me .

" hey." He said

"hey." I replied.

" im tom." He said

"sam."

Just then we became closer and closer until we were touching lips.

Iains POV

I was sat in the back of the pub when I spotted Sam sat at the bar. I wasn't sure it was her but then I realised the mark that was made on the battlefields in camp bastion. Just then I saw another man getting towards her and I saw her kissing Tom. This got me Angry. I walked up to him.

" Tom What do you think your doing."

" Iain?" I heard Sam say

" oh hey." I said

" you know him?" tom asked her

" yeah I worked with him in the army." She said

2 wait you two know each other." Just then T%oms phone went and he hsd to go.

Sams POV

Hat was it Iain ruined everything.

" there Sam that's how I felt when you left me without saying goodbye." He said

2 leave me alone Iain."

Just then dad walked in and looked at Iain.

" iain geet away from Sam." He said

So he did. He came over to see if I was alright. I told him I was fine. Since I had no one to stay with I went home ready for work in the morning.


	2. nice to see you too

The next morning I woke up an hour earlier than my alarm so I logged onto facebook and I had one friend request. I opened it was off a guy named tom kent. I looked at his picture and I realised who it was and accepted it. When it was time to go to work I grabbed my bike and rode to work. While I was parking up I heard someone skid and when I turned around the car was heading towards me. Just then I felt someone pull me behind the bars of the bike rack and moved me away from it as fast as they could. When I turned tto look round and it was Tom. I smiled at him just then Iain came around the corner.

" oi get away from my girlfriend." He shouted

" Im not your girlfriend Iain, that went a long time ago when you ruined it all." Just then dad came round the corner looking glum.

" whats wrong ?" I asked

" Nothing im fine." He said sniffing.

" dad whats wrong?" I said

" hes's your dad ?" tom asked and I nodded

" Nat threw me out cause I had an affair with."

" with Tess." Said Tom " I should be getting back." He said and dad toold me tto get to work.

When I got there I was assigned to a young girl who collapsed. The girl was called Emma Kent. When I went round I saw Tom with the young girl.

" hello Emma. How are you feeling now."

" better thank you miss."

" sam call me sam."

"thank you sam."

Just then Dylan walked round the corner.

" sam." He said grumpily.

" nice to see you too." I said sarcasticly

I hadn't seen him iin a while ever ssince I had an affair I was on thee streets by myself.

**Ill have to end there bcause im shattered aand im sleeping here as it is. Ill update tomorrow because I rweally like this story. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

What about Us

"Daddy can I have this please?" Emma asked and Tom nodded.

"Sam I hate to do this but can you look after Emma because I start shift when you finish and I don't want to leave her again because she'll need some food."

"Sure I don't mind I'll take her out for a meal, by her something." I replied

"Oh you're the best." He said picking me up and twirling me around until we started kissing. Just then Dylan walked in. Just then Tom had to go as he couldn't be late. Dylan scowled as i walked through with Emma in my arms. When I was leaving Iain ran up and walked with us.

"What do you want?" I said

"To see if you wanted to go for a drink."

"Do I look like I can and I wouldn't anyway so leave me alone." I said storming off.

Just then I walked past dad he smiled.

"Here dad you don't know any places I could take Emma for tea do you?" I asked

"Yeah down the road to the left."

"Thanks." I said.

**So ill continue tomorrow cause I don't know what to write anymore I need ideas please.**


End file.
